Cynthia, Cynthia Carlson
by bite-me-babe-cassie
Summary: A story about a normal girl who gets turned into a vampire and doesn't know it and is now having trouble with her new powers please read and reveiw this story is not off something eles i made it all up by myself
1. Stab me, kill me, i dont care anymore

"Help Me," I screamed into the empty forest. My body felt like it was on fire and being frozen all at the same time. I closed my eyes hoping, praying that I would just die and be put out of my misery. The pain hit my heart. Through all the pain I felt a bolt of joy knowing it was almost over, I was going to be dead. My body jerked upwards as the pain "unbelievably" started to become worst. I let out an ear piercing scream and then yelled, "Kill me." I was going to die, in pain, on the brown soggy leave-litter in the forest. I don't know how it all went wrong.

My Farther, Jackson, left for a week to go over to Perth to visit a sick family friend, Mathew Williams. My Mother, Tara, had died12 years ago in a tragic car accident when a person driving a gas truck had lost control and hit her car, I was only five when this happened. So I was alone, at home, in the small town to the far north of Melbourne that no one knows the name of. To soon I became bored, so I quickly decided to go hiking in the forest just out of town. I always went hiking when I was lonely and I was lonely a lot.

Today in the forest it was different, there were no animals around but that didn't both me, so I continued to walk deeper into the forest, breathing in the pine leave scented air as I went. After a while I heard a twig crack behind me, I swiftly spun around to see what was there. A boy no older than twenty was standing three meters away from me in the shade. His black curls dancing around his face, all he was wearing was a pair of fraying blue jeans with holes though the knees. His skin was as white as winter snow and he had dark crimson eyes, he was the cutest guy I had ever seen. He spoke to me in the most charming voice and said, "What is your name." I was shocked, he was speaking to me, cute guys normally never talk to me. I quickly moved my eyes from his chest to his face and replied with "Oh, my name is Cynthia, Cynthia Carlson." He smiled at my answer and his eyes seemed to be staring intently at me. After a moment of silence he said "well Cynthia, Cynthia Carlson it is so sad that I am now going to end your life, actually I'm not sad at all." He smiled at the end part revealing a set of milky white teeth with a pair of sharper teeth which looked a bit like fangs. My first thoughts where "Oh, no I've ran into a crazy, but cute psycho on a high." I rapidly turned around and begin to run back the way I had come. Then in a blink he was there in front of me. He smiled and brushed his black curl of hair out of his face. "Silly girl" he whispered while shaking his head "you can't ran away from me," he laughed at that moment he grabbed me around the waist. I tried to break free but he was just too strong, he laughed but this time it sent chills down my spine. "Let go of me you psycho" I screamed at him as his face inched closer to mine, he smiled at me "I am no psycho, and you young lady are in no position to be calling me names" he said in a calm voice. He brushed my brown waves away from my neck as his face came down to my neck and then I think he bite me. I screamed and tossed in agony but he didn't let go. Then I felt my knees give way and he fell down to the ground with me, never releasing his grip on my neck. After that I felt his grip loosen and he pushed me away, I placed my hand on my neck then brought it to my face, it was bleeding, a lot. I heard the psycho mutter something that sounded like a swear word and then I heard him running away. I tried to sit up but the pain in my neck stoped me and I collapsed. A minute later a growl approached me and fur brushed against my body, great now I am going to be eaten by wolves I thought, but Then all the sounds were gone and I was on my own again.

"Someone stab me" I pleaded as a scream that would have been heard 5 kilometres away slipped out my mouth. My heart was slowing down to a halt, I new the end was coming soon and I didn't want to fight it. The fire started to die down but the freezing ice was still there, I knew that at any minute I would be dead. Awhile later all the pain had gone, I laid there to afraid to move in case the pain came back, it didn't. Slowly and wearily I opened my eyes.


	2. what the hell is wrong with me

I looked upward at the tall pine trees that towered over me, it was a foggy, but I could see perfectly. My hand moved up and touched the side of my neck, smooth skin no blood, weird. I pushed myself into a standing position, I am not dead I thought. Then the pain struck me, not the same one as before, a milder one. My throat burned like someone had sandpapered it then set it alight. The burning made me fall to my knees and mutter "it should be over, this isn't fair." To the east I smelled water that should put out the fire. I got to my feet and run to the where I thought the water was, the trees flew by me in a blur and the wind wiped my long brown hair, I was sure I had never ran this fast before. When I stopped I was at a clearing with a small lake in the middle of it. I watched as the fog danced around the lake in little swirls. I moved to the edge of the lake and cupped my handed in it. A girl with crimson eyes, wild brown hair and pale white skin stared at me from within the lake, it took me a while to figure out that was me. I screamed at her, me and push myself away from the lake and flew into a tree ten meters away. I stood there backed up against the tree panting for awhile before slumping to the ground murmuring "what the hell is wrong with me."I walked back to the edge of the water to confront my reflection. I peered over the edge at the pale, crimson eyed me in the water and wondered where my dark blue eyes had gone and where was my tan. I still had my long, light brown wavy hair, but it was on a stranger. "This is just too much weird for one day" I announced but I was shocked with the way I sounded, my voice sounded smooth and mature when it is normally high pitched. I ignored it for now figuring I have much bigger things to worry about. I bent over and lapped up the water but spat it out straight away because it tasted foul like it had been poisoned. My throat burned as I gazed out at the lake. I stood up and walked back though the forest, trying to find someone that could help me. I stopped when I heard feet moving though the leaves and then I ran towards them. When I stoped I saw a hiker in his early 30's staring wide eyed at me. "Help me, my throat is burning and I'm lost" is what I meant to say when this mouth watering smell drifted my way. It smelt like warmth, chocolate and life, it made my throat burn more than every and I had to have it. In one swift movement I crouched down and a growl that should of come from a lion escaped my mouth. The hiker started to stumble backwards in shock, eyes wide and never moving away from me. I lunched myself at him throwing him down to the ground. I followed the smell and my instincts kidded in. I turned his head to the side and bent my head down to his neck, he was screaming now and trying to throw me off but he was weak. My lips touched his skin then I opened my mouth and bit. The warm liquid dribbled down my thought and stopped the fire in my throat. It was so sweet and warm that I couldn't stop. I heard the hiker let out a few muffled screams but then he stop and his body went limp, I didn't know what I was doing but the liquid warmed my body up and made me feel stronger than I had ever felt in my life. The liquid finally stopped flowing so I pushed the hiker away from me then stood up and leaned against a tree. I looked back down at the hiker and realised he hadn't moved so I walked over and tapped him with my foot. He rolled over and I saw his face was blank and his chest was still, I stared at him awhile before it sunk in, I killed him. I stared not sure how to react, I couldn't cry because there was something inside me that was stoping me from crying. So instead I fell to the ground next to him asking the sky "why did this happen to me, I didn't ask for this." I looked down at myself and saw that my clothes were covered in blood, his blood. "This must be a dream" I muttered and then held my breath so I would pass out and wake up in bed the next morning as the old me. I held my breath for about an hour then announced in a tone full of sarcasm "great, so now I don't need to breathe how could my day get any better."I pushed myself up on to my feet and slowly began walking back the way I think the town was. I looked around the forest and realised that the animals still weren't out but who cares anyway I had a lot bigger things to worry about.


End file.
